Of Pools and Perverts
by Acherona
Summary: It’s Sasuke’s birthday and Naruto and Itachi will make sure their lover gets a birthday to remember. SIN threesome Birthday fic for Trulywicked.


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto and I'm not making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** - Shameless, pointless SMUT! Sex between males, incest, and more…

**AN** - _This is a birthday fic for the wonderful and amazing Trulywicked!_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRULYWICKED!!!!!**_

**Of Pools and Perverts.**

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the last guests drive away, he raised a pale hand and waved goodbye to the car speeding down the drive way. Kakashi stuck out his hand out the window and waved in reply and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he could see Kiba's head sinking down towards the silverette's lap…He really didn't waste any time the pervert. It had been a nice party, great even but the Uchiha would lie if he said he wasn't happy to see it end. His brother had a slight tendency to overdo things when it came to him or Naruto but it was kind of endearing Sasuke supposed. Besides, one didn't turn twenty-five every day.

Sasuke's eyes glanced over to the brand new Porsche 911 GT2 in midnight blue metallic that stood parked in front of the house. Oh yes his brother could go overboard sometimes but still it was a nice present and it had been funny as hell to see Naruto almost coming in his pants when the blond first laid eyes on the car. Most people viewed Itachi as ruthless, icy and emotionless…They had no idea how loving, protective and possessive he could be and frankly both Sasuke and Naruto were quite happy to keep it that way. That Itachi was theirs and theirs alone.

It had been a scorching hot day and Sasuke felt hot and sticky, his coat jacket were long gone and now he unbuttoned his thin, white shirt in hopes that some invisible breeze would cool him down. The sun had set and a large yellow moon was slowly rising over the horizon. He was happy that he and his lovers were at the Uchiha's beach house, he knew how gruesomely hot it got in the city on a day like today and so he was pleased that Itachi had suggested that they'd celebrate his birthday at the beach house instead of their apartment.

Warm, strong arms suddenly wrapped around him and a tongue came out to lick along his neck. "Happy birthday little brother." A low voice rumbled. "Did you have a nice party?"

Sasuke leaned into the touch and angled his head to give his brother more access. "Mmmmm, yeah it was okay but I'm happy it's just us now." His brother's hands looked almost ghostly pale around him in the moonlight and if it hadn't been for the warmth of the other body pressing against him he might have doubted that his older brother was real. "Where's Goldilocks?" He asked. Ever since that horrible mistake where they had almost lost Naruto for good due to their own stupidity and pride, Sasuke was extremely possessive of the blond and wanted to know where their golden lover was at all times.

"Our blond is in the pool, why don't we join him?" Itachi replied as his hands snuck under Sasuke's unbuttoned shirt caressing Sasuke's chest, pulling lightly on the tiny rings in his younger brother's nipples. Sasuke's drawn out moan caused a rather wicked smile to appear on Itachi's lips.

Sasuke feeling a bit woozy and needy from Itachi's simple touch slowly nodded his head and pulled away from Itachi. He pretended not to see Itachi's self satisfied smirk when he stumbled a bit when he took a few steps away from his brother. "Let's go get our trunks then." Sasuke said evenly and he was glad that his voice was completely steady. He didn't know why the simplest touch from his lovers could turn him into a shivering mass of need but he supposed that it was because he loved and needed them so much. Both Itachi and Naruto had dug their way deep into his soul and Sasuke didn't think he could survive if he was to lose either of them. He knew that they felt the same way.

The Uchiha's hurried into the large, airy bedroom, it was Sasuke's favorite room in the entire house. One of the walls was entirely made of glass that opened up into the yard and the pool area, the lights in the pool combined with the moonlight made the whole room shimmer and sparkle in hues of silver and blue. It was beautiful for a moment Sasuke wanted to turn down the swim and lay down on the huge bed instead, just watching the swirls and colors. Then he heard giggling and splashing from outside and the spell was broken. Itachi and Sasuke quickly changed into their standard black swimming trunks and left through the glass doors out to the pool.

Naruto was making sounds like there were twenty people in the pool instead of one. He dove and splashed and growled as he played some kind of water tag with himself. His bright hair and red trunks seemed almost to glow in the water. The blond heard his lovers approaching and he stood up in the pool and gave them a bright smile. "Hey it's the birthday boy, come join me I was getting a bit lonesome here."

Drops of water ran down the planes of that gorgeous golden body and blond hair laid slick against Naruto's head and neck. Sasuke felt a sharp stab of lust run through him at the sight of their Goldilocks and he dove into the pool before the evidence of said lust would be visible for all to see.

The cool water felt wonderful against Sasuke's heated flesh and for a few moments he just reveled in the feeling of it all around him and against his skin. He was on his back, floating in the shimmering water, watching the moon and the stars above his head. Sasuke loved the night sky and in the city you could never see it as clearly as this. His time of reflection was interrupted when Naruto came crashing down on him with a war cry, dunking him under water. When Sasuke surfaced, sputtering and wiping his long, wet bangs away from his eyes, Naruto blew him a kiss and hurriedly swam away towards his new victim. Itachi wasn't as easily surprised though and wrestling match erupted it the pool. Sasuke swam over to get his revenge on the blond but by the time he got there, the wrestling and fighting had turned to heated kisses and groping.

Seeing his older brother kiss their blond hungrily caused a new stab of lust to spear him and Sasuke groaned silently. Both his lovers were so beautiful, so hot and Sasuke wanted to join them.

Itachi reached out and pulled him close, claiming his mouth as Naruto licked down his throat. Always loved and always accepted, the rest of society might not understand what the three of them had together but to Sasuke it was the most important thing in the world. When his kiss with Itachi ended Sasuke turned his head and caught the plump lips of his blond. This kiss was slow and sensual and it felt like it could go on forever.

Sasuke was so lost in sensations that he didn't notice that he was being maneuvered to the edge of the deep end of the pool, he felt warm hands running down his legs, up his torso and over his arms…lifting them but nothing mattered except those drugging kisses Naruto provided him with. When the blond finally released his mouth with one last nip to Sasuke's swollen bottom lip the raven found that he couldn't move. At first he was confused, sure Naruto was a good kisser but he wasn't _that_ good. Sasuke tried to move again but he was still stuck. When he looked up he saw that he was tied to the metal railing of the ladder that led up from the pool with a familiar piece of dark cloth. Sasuke peered into the clear water and sure enough…He was naked. His fucker of a brother had tied him to the ladder using his own swim trunks.

Sasuke looked up with murder in his dark eyes to find that both Itachi and Naruto were grinning wickedly at him.

"My, my Goldilocks, it looks as we have caught our self a little birthday boy here. What on earth should we do with something like that?" Itachi said ignoring all of the curses Sasuke threw his way.

"I don't know 'Tachi…I suppose we could just leave him hanging there for a while, until he gets rid of that potty-mouth of his." Naruto smirked at Sasuke and moved to claim Itachi's mouth, kissing him deeply.

Watching his lovers make out made Sasuke interrupt himself mid curse. Fuck they looked so good together. Naruto's sunshine hair and golden skin wrapped around his pale brother, long dark hair fanning out around him in the water. Hands were everywhere and soon two pairs of swim trunks hit the ground above the pool with a wet [i]_thwack_[/i]. Oh Gods, Sasuke's cock swelled in the water, now his lovers were as naked as he was and he couldn't touch them…It was agony.

Naruto moaned and ground his arousal into Itachi's thigh; it was so hot knowing that Sasuke was watching them.

"So hard already Goldilocks?" Itachi chided.

"Untie me! Let me touch…touch me!" Sasuke demanded and struggled against the wet cloth tying his wrists together.

"Now, now little brother. Where are your manners? I didn't hear a single please."

"Fuck you! Just get over here and untie me!" Sasuke growled. He was so achingly hard already and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Itachi shook his head at Sasuke and pulled Naruto closer, closing his hand over the blonds' cock making Naruto's head fall backwards in ecstasy. "Maybe I should just fuck our little Goldilocks right here and right now and leave you there."

Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around Itachi.

"No…Please no! Please Itachi, touch me….Let me join, please!" Sasuke pleaded while his eyes were riveted to the wet, slick bodies in front of him.

"Ah did you hear that Naruto, our little raven said please. He deserves a reward don't you think?" Itachi gave Naruto's cock one last stroke before pulling away from the blond. He loved to tease his lovers; it took so little to have them pleading and desperate for his touch. Yes, he was a very lucky man and he knew it.

Naruto swam over to Sasuke, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dazed with need. With one hand he took hold of the metal railing and the other he used to tilt Sasuke's head backwards. "Keep your mouth open." He said softly. Sasuke did as he was told and Naruto slowly licked a ring around Sasuke's lips before darting his tongue into the raven's mouth and pulling it out again. In and out it went, licking every part of Sasuke's mouth, from the ridged roof, the teeth and the slick tongue. It drove Sasuke crazy and he closed his mouth, captured Naruto's tongue with his and suckled the wet muscle gently.

The blond reluctantly pulled away and leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder, panting. The younger Uchiha's lips were then immediately claimed by Itachi. Naruto watched the brother's kiss, still amazed that these beautiful creatures were his. The blond got an idea and a wicked smirk lit up his features. Sure it had been long ago but he had been on the swim team in high school and in his glory days he could hold his breath for over two minutes and he figured that he couldn't have gotten that much worse over the years….Why not put those skills to use? Soundlessly Naruto dove under water and found his prize.

Sasuke yelped and bit down on Itachi's tongue when his cock was suddenly enveloped in tight, wet heat. Since he was at the deep end he had no leverage for his legs and that mouth on his erection could do whatever it wanted. Itachi pulled away from his brother's sharp teeth with a curse but then he saw the golden head servicing Sasuke under the surface.

"Does it feel good little brother?" He asked as he lapped up the blood from Sasuke's bite.

"Fuck yes!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto's mouth was like a vacuum and with the cool water lapping around his balls and ass the sensations were heavenly. "It feels so good, Naru's tongue is so soft and his mouth is like a furnace." Sasuke tried to buck into the blonds' mouth but strong hands were keeping him still.

Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth with his own again; drinking in the younger ravens mewls and moans. His hand traveled down Sasuke's body until he stroked the cleft between Sasuke's ass cheeks before sliding two fingers inside his brother's tight entrance.

Sasuke screamed and arched his back, damn it stung since Itachi only had water to ease the way of his fingers but it stung so good! The feeling of Itachi fingering him and abusing his prostate and Naruto sucking his cock so good and so deep pushed Sasuke over the edge and he came into Naruto's mouth with a loud cry. Itachi felt Sasuke's ass spasm around his fingers as he came and his cock pulsed with lust.

Naruto surfaced and took a deep breath; he smiled at the Uchiha's and licked his lips. "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for more." The blond gracefully got out of the pool, his erection bobbing between toned legs as he moved. He untied Sasuke's hands and hoisted the raven out of the pool and over his shoulder. "Come on lover." Naruto said to Itachi and started to stalk towards the house. Itachi watched Naruto's strong body and the way Sasuke was slung over his shoulder appreciatively and hurried after them.

Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed, being carried like a sack of potatoes over a strong golden shoulder but the large hand on his ass and the way his naked cock rubbed against a strong torso made lust override the embarrassment. Naruto stalked into the bedroom through the glass door and dumped Sasuke on the bed watching the sprawling raven with lust filled blue eyes. Itachi and Naruto crawled on to the bed too, neither man caring that they were still wet from the pool and making the soft white sheets damp beneath them. All they cared about was each other.

In a blurry flash of movement Naruto had spread Sasuke's thighs widely and was perched between them. The blond leaned down and licked a stripe up Sasuke's straining cock. The metal ball in Naruto's mouth was a cool relief against the rest of his hot mouth. Sasuke fought the urge to just grab Naruto's head and fuck that warm, wet cavern, the blond was teasing him again, with nips and licks and it was driving Sasuke crazy.

"Please…please…" He panted out as Naruto continued with his torture.

"Please what little brother?" Itachi asked as he lay beside Sasuke, running his fingers over his brother's smooth skin in gentle caresses. When he stopped to pull on the nipple rings Sasuke arched up and moaned.

"Isn't he beautiful Goldilocks?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes locked with Itachi's dark ones as he wrapped his lips around the head of Sasuke's cock sucking harshly and pushing the ball of his piercing into Sasuke's slit.

"More, I need more!" Sasuke answered Itachi's question in a high pitched voice as Naruto tongued and sucked him. It didn't matter that this was the second time of the night he had the blonds' mouth on him. Naruto was a master at sucking cock and Sasuke could never get enough.

Itachi abandoned Sasuke's abused nipples and pulled Naruto's drooling mouth away from Sasuke's leaking erection. Naruto looked up at his lover with questioning eyes, his mouth still open and longing to return to the treat that was Sasuke's cock.

"The birthday boy wants more my sweet Goldilocks…Why don't you give it to him?"

Naruto nodded a bit hazily and pulled his head away from Itachi's grip. He grabbed Sasuke's hips and pushed upwards until Sasuke was almost bent in half and Naruto had free reign of his treasures. He nuzzled Sasuke's balls with his nose before kissing the winking, tight, pink opening. At first he did nothing more than kissing it softly, running his soft lips over the puckered flesh.

Itachi watched Naruto's actions, feeling his own cock aching at the sight. He straddled Sasuke's neck and positioned his erection by his little brother's pouty lips. Sasuke hurriedly reached out and licked it before Itachi's pushed into his mouth, fucking it slowly, careful not to push his cock in too far and making Sasuke gag. Itachi wanted it to be pleasurable for the both of them and he knew that his little brother loved the taste of cock and to be dominated a little. Therefore he strived to give Sasuke what he wanted without the younger raven having to ask for it. It was his birthday after all.

Naruto felt Sasuke's tight muscles starting to loosen up under his mouth and he reached out his tongue and ran it over the pink opening, putting more pressure on it with each swipe until he breached the tight ring and speared Sasuke's opening. He swirled his tongue inside Sasuke, feeling the raven clamp tightly around him, wanting to pull him in deeper. Over and over Naruto did this until Sasuke sobbed around Itachi's cock, undulating his hips and silently pleading for more.

The blond pulled his tongue out and watched Sasuke's hole, it was glistening wet, dark pink and winking at him. Naruto deemed him ready and with impatient movement he lubed up his cock and sank into Sasuke's waiting body.

Sasuke was so tight and he gripped Naruto's cock perfectly. While Naruto held still inside Sasuke to give him time to adjust the blonde leaned forward, licking the back of Itachi's neck before sinking his teeth into him. Itachi jerked and pushed his cock deeper inside Sasuke's mouth making his throat muscles jump. Itachi hurriedly pulled out so that his little brother could breathe and turned his head to glare at Naruto. "What is it with you and biting during sex? You're like a fucking vampire."

Naruto only grinned cheekily at him. "Oh come on, you love it. Besides I need to claim you over and over again."

"You belong to us like we belong to you and we'll never let you go…Bites or no bites." Itachi said and guided his swollen length back into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto felt Sasuke starting to push up his hips against him and thought it safe to move.

A keening wail of pleasure rose from Sasuke's throat as Naruto started to thrust into him. He was filled from both ends and he loved it, it made him feel wanted and loved.

Naruto fucked Sasuke hard and deep since he knew he wasn't going to last, Sasuke felt too good around him and he had been hard for so long. The blonde slammed into the willing body beneath him as his balls tightened up and his toes curled. "Fuck I'm going to come!" Naruto increased his thrusts even more as he grabbed Sasuke's cock in one hand and jerked it in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke couldn't hold out, his lover's touches felt so amazing. His body tensed and arched and his ass clamped around Naruto's cock like a vice as his orgasm hit. Naruto grunted above him and with harsh spurts he released his seed deep inside Sasuke. Itachi couldn't take it anymore either and with a hiss he came, coating Sasuke's face in white ropes of come.

Both Itachi and Naruto rolled of Sasuke's spent body to lie on either side of him. Naruto crawled up and started to lick Itachi's come off Sasuke's face, purring in pleasure as he did it. Itachi watched and felt his cock stir again, something that should be impossible but his gorgeous lovers always made him able to do more than he thought possible.

Itachi rose on his elbows and leaned over Sasuke. He looked into cloudy onyx eyes. "How does your ass feel baby?" He asked, after all Sasuke had just been fucked roughly and fingered out in the pool.

Sasuke turned to his brother with a soft, lazy smile. "Sore, abused, aching, fantastic, empty…All of the above."

"So…Are you ready for more?" Itachi slowly started to crawl up his brother's body.

"Mhmmm, come on big brother, fill me up!" Sasuke spread his legs and pushed his knees up.

Itachi stroked black tousled tresses away from Sasuke's forehead as he leaned down and kissed him lightly. "You are so fucking sexy, so wanton and so beautiful. I'm going to fuck you now Sasuke."

Itachi moved between Sasuke's pale, slender thighs and placed his hands on the back of his brother's knees, pushing them upwards even more. He entered Sasuke's tight ass in one swift motion until he was buried balls deep. Itachi couldn't help but moan at the exquisite sensation of Sasuke enveloping him and he didn't stop to give Sasuke time to adjust…He couldn't, the hot, wet heat was killing Itachi and he needed more.

With a quick motion Itachi flipped Sasuke to his side so that the younger Uchiha was facing Naruto. He hoisted one of Sasuke's legs up as far as it would go and started to really ream his brother. It was hard and rough and glorious.

Naruto leaned down and suckled on one of Sasuke's pierced nipples as Itachi fucked his brains out.

Sasuke screamed hoarsely at the double sensations and came again, without anyone touching his cock. Itachi groaned and started to thrust into Sasuke's tight heat faster.

Itachi wanted to last, wanted to keep going, to be buried inside his gorgeous brother but the play in the pool and the blowjob plus Sasuke trembling and convulsing around him had taken its toll and Itachi could feel his climax approaching with lightning speed. With one last thrust Itachi buried himself as deep inside Sasuke as he could get and let himself go.

The elder Uchiha fell onto his back on the still slightly wet sheets and waited for the world to come into focus again. His breath came in short pants and his heart was beating like crazy. He turned his head to see Sasuke coaxing Naruto on to his back on the middle of the bed. How the fuck could either of them have any energy left? Itachi felt like a wet, worn out rag…

Sasuke finished arranging Naruto's body to his liking and moved to kneel between Naruto's spread legs. He couldn't sit down because his ass was aching like hell after two cocks in it but he wouldn't have traded the feeling of it for anything.

"Come on Goldilocks, touch yourself for me…Stroke that beautiful red cock."

Naruto blushed a bit but started to slowly move his hand down his chest, over his stomach coming to a rest on the nest of golden curls over his hard and aching erection.

Sasuke loved to watch his lover's masturbate, Naruto had his biting, Itachi his dirty talk and Sasuke loved to watch.

"Go on, grab it in your large hand and tug on it…let me see you caress it until it weeps for me." Dark eyes were fixated on Naruto's crotch and he licked his lips as Naruto's trembling fingers moved to wrap themselves around the blonds' hot cock.

Up and down his hand moved, faster and faster until Naruto raised his hips off the bed with every jerk. The blond moved his other hand down to cup and tug on his balls. His face was flushed and his nipples erect and pebbled. His cock grew redder and redder and by now it was leaking precum making the whole shaft slick and glistening.

Mesmerized Sasuke watched the show his beautiful Goldilocks put on for him and he could feel his own cock hardening again at the sight.

"You're so naughty, so dirty, fucking your own hand and writhing and moaning before me…You like me watching you, don't you?"

Naruto just moaned and sped up his movements, one finger crept behind his balls and into his entrance, quickly followed by another.

The pleasure coursing through his body and knowing that Sasuke was watching his every move pushed Naruto over the edge and with a cry of Sasuke's name he came all over his hand and his stomach.

Sasuke was on him in a second, scooping up the fresh come in his hand and using it to lube up his cock before pushing into Naruto's tight ass. This time it was slow, lazy and gentle. The aftershocks of Naruto's orgasm rippled around Sasuke and massaged his cock tightly as he fucked their blond slowly.

Itachi was lying on his side watching them lovingly, the elder Uchiha was utterly and completely spent but he loved to watch his beloved ones lost in pleasure. The moon was still spreading its pale blue light over the lovers, making everything seem like something out of a dream.

Naruto turned his head to the side and hazy dark blue orbs locked with Itachi's midnight dark ones. The blond reached out his hand and ran it over Itachi's pale, smooth skin before taking hold of the older raven's hand and intertwining their fingers. Naruto held on to that hand as his body rocked with Sasuke's gentle thrusts. Itachi's other hand came up and caressed Naruto's sweat slicked face before leaning in and kissing the blond softly. Then Itachi did the same to Sasuke before leaning back at the pillows again, still holding Naruto's hand.

With a low grunt Sasuke tensed up and released himself inside Naruto, the blond squeezed and milked his shaft until Sasuke had to pull his over-sensitive member out of Naruto's tight tunnel. Sasuke's entire body was shaking with exhaustion and he collapsed between his lovers who turned and snuggled up to him. It felt so safe being surrounded by the two people he loved most in the whole world. Naruto's head lay safely on his chest and he could feel Itachi's breath on his neck. This was how things were supposed to be.

"Happy birthday little brother, did you enjoy your present?" Itachi's voice was gravelly and sleepy and the older Uchiha snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around both his lovers.

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah bastard…We love you too." Naruto grumbled and bit down on Sasuke's chest. "Oh and don't think I'm done yet…Give me an hour or two and I'll fuck Itachi through the bed…And oooh…Do you think we can do it in the new car? That would be awesome…Naruto Uzumaki, speed demon, cruising the roads, the wind blowing through his hair and his two bitches on his lap…"

"What the fuck?!?"

**The End.**

**AN** - _Thank you so much for reading! _


End file.
